


Wild Card

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's smut. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Card

“Hi Shaw” 

The voice was sticky and sickeningly sweet, something like honey but tinged with a poisonous promise just out of reach.

Shaw allowed her eyes to travel in the direction of the sound, drifting until they rested on a familiar silhouette in the dark. 

Root materialized slowly, slinking out of the shadows like a panther on the prowl. Her pupils were blown, her smile a wild thing painted on her porcelain skin. She smirked when Shaw’s cheeks grew hot and the sociopath’s glance lingered a beat too long on the hacker’s pursed lips. 

“Root.” it was all Shaw could venture. She was sure her voice would waver and betray her. She swallowed and straightened her back, sliding to sitting in her bed. “What are you doing here?” she asked, but didn’t really care. Root was always just popping in for no reason. Really she was just glad this time it wasn’t with a taser. 

An impish laugh tumbled from soft pink lips, “Can’t two gals just get together to catch up”

“It’s 3 in the morning” Shaw grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head pointedly. “Some gals like to sleep at this hour.” 

Root rolled her eyes and before Shaw could react, the bed was dipping with the weight of an added body. The covers were pulled down painstakingly slowly from around Shaw’s body and Root just stared, always she was just staring. It was enough to drive Shaw mad. “Root,” she started, but was cut off when the deranged hacker was suddenly hovering above her, her face dangerously close to Shaw’s. Shaw gulped audibly, pulse skipping a few beats. She tried to avoid Root’s eyes, they were always just on her, looking at her like she was something like a puppy or maybe a really juicy steak, Shaw could never be sure. Root was something of a wild card, and she never knew if maybe she was going to kill her one day because “the machine made her do it”. 

Root, who never really cared much for personal space, slunk her body against the smaller girl’s and ghosted her lips just above her right ear, causing Shaw’s body to tremble in a way that betrayed her desire. A dangerous smirk grew across Root’s face. “You know you want this Sameen,” she dared, lowering her body just slightly so that her tongue could dart across the tip of Shaw’s ear lobe. Shaw drew in breath sharply, trying to will herself to push the hacker off of her, but her body was successfully pinned against the bed, and while she prided herself in being able to get out of any situation- if she were to be honest, she didn’t actually want to leave the space now sparking with a delicate electricity crackling in the night dangerous and waiting, full of promise and possibility. But she knew, she knew it was all a game to Root. That crazy deranged killer would tease her and push and pull and then it would all be some plot, some machination for the good of the mission being droned in her ear by that damned robot God. 

Ever all knowing Root rolled to the side and stared with those honey eyes that could lure sailors to their deaths in a storm. “I’m not here because of her. I finished my number already.” 

Shaw cursed under her breath. She hated that Root would always know what she was thinking. That damn machine. “So then,” she tried to come off uninterested, “what are you doing here. At 3 in the morning. Keeping me from sleeping. Because unless you brought me a sandwich or Bear, I’m really not interested” 

Root pursed her lips and her eyes rolled sharply to the side. “Like I said, I came…” she paused pointedly, her voice lowering to a husk, “for you”. Shaw felt her stomach drop and a place deep inside her stir with a fire she usually tried to avoid. 

“Careful what you wish for princess,” Shaw’s voice came out biting, the ghost of a smirk on her lips as she rolled her hips so she straddled the coy little intruder. Root yelped at their change in position and she wriggled her hips under the weight of Shaw trying to regain control. 

“Heh. Now now. Where would be the fun in letting you get everything you want” Shaw grinned, feeling quite pleased with how thrown off Root looked while she was clearly running scenarios and calculations in her head to try to get some dominance back. 

Damn she looks hot like that, a fleeting thought, Shaw bit her lower lip pushing it aside. She wouldn’t dare give Root the satisfaction of knowing. The sociopath moved just slightly against the hacker, allowing her hips to grind a little against Root’s leather motorcycle pants. She smirked when she saw Root’s eyes roll impossibly far back into her head. She wondered if she saw gears instead of stars. 

Shaw leaned over a bit to slide open her nightstand drawer and she became practically giddy when her hands hit cold metal as she curled her fingers around the slim blade of a knife. When she pulled back up hovering over Root, the hacker’s eyes blew wide as they settled to focus on the slick metal. “So,” Root whispered, voice weighted down with lust, “It’s going to be that kind of night.” She purred appreciatively as the cold metal blade hit her skin right where her neck met her shoulder. Shaw moved the blade impossibly carefully and dangerously slow against Root’s skin, flicking now and again to cut the fabric of Root’s shirt away revealing hot white flesh. Root frowned, “If you wanted me naked sweetie all you had to do was ask.” She smirked and settled her eyes on Shaw’s, boring into her giddy each time she caught the shadow of an emotion behind Shaw’s own gaze. 

Shaw growled. “Shut up Root. Just get Her to steal you some new clothes tomorrow.” she continued her path with the knife, stopping to admire Root’s slinky black bra, simple but still something about it just barely hiding the little hills of Root’s cleavage was really doing it for Shaw. She tugged the rest of Root’s shirt off impatiently while the hacker wriggled beneath her, creating just enough friction to tease the killer on top of her. 

Root gasped as cold air hit her midriff, now completely bare but for the bra. Shaw considered cutting that off too, but decided her teeth would look so much better against that slinky fabric. She allowed the knife to rest to the side of their bodies and ducked her mouth down, pulling the bra away with her teeth. It slid off easily revealing two small but perfect breasts, nipples already impossibly hard and jabbing sharply at Shaw begging to be sucked and nibbled. Shaw’s pupils grew wide as she dragged her nails along Root’s ribcage causing the hacker to let out a sharp moan beneath her. She dug her nails in harder to Root’s flesh, smiling as blood rose to the surface in little pinpricks. Keeping her hands wrapped around Root’s chest, she ducked her mouth down and darted her tongue out to wrap around a tight pink nipple. The pulse beneath her quickened and Root’s breathes became more labored as she moved to run her fingers through Shaw’s hair pushing her head harder into her chest. “Please” it tumbled from Root without her permission but she couldn’t care about begging at this point. 

Shaw smiled, she had won the game. She took in the sight of Root writhing under her. Damn she won alright. She gave in to Root’s pleading and bit down hard on Root’s nipple earning her a squeal of pain mixed with delight. She alternated between biting and sucking, using her other hand to travel down Root’s body and set to work at removing the pants keeping her from the guaranteed wetness that was rightfully hers. 

She growled, frustrated with the amount of clothes still separating their bodies. “Undress” she barked at the hacker who didn’t need to be told twice. Root tossed her pants off with impossible finesse and discarded them somewhere in the inky blackness of the bedroom. She wasn’t wearing any panties, a fact that made Shaw blush from the brazenness. She unhooked the bra that was still dangling beneath her breasts and discarded that as well. She rose up on her elbows and watched Shaw, waiting for her to make a move. Shaw smiled and undressed as well, pulling her clothing from her body in the slowest possible way causing Root to ache and quiver in places she didn’t know she could ache any worse in. She bit her lower lip watching the assassin undress and she suppressed a telling moan as more and more skin revealed itself. Finally they were both completely bare, just skin and electricity separating them. 

Shaw didn’t allow the pause for long, she drank in the sight of Root admiring her and then she realigned herself with her partner’s body. She lowered herself down, slinking against Root’s skin, nipples brushing the other woman’s causing her to shudder visibly. She ground her body down against Root’s reveling in the way their sticky centers slid over each other’s with a delicious wetness. 

Root’s breath was more of a panting now and she was clutching Shaw’s hair in her fists tugging her down, “Sam” she moaned. Sameen’s eyes flashed. No one ever called her that, but something about when Root did it made her feel something, a stirring in a place that never stirred. It made her uncomfortable, but not in a way that made her want it to stop. She pressed her lips heavy against Root’s swallowing her name and darting her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Root moaned into Shaw’s mouth, deepening the kiss and reveling in the way their tongues danced across one another’s. 

Root’s hips tilted pushing and prodding trying to get more friction. Shaw smirked, liking that she wasn’t the only impatient one now. “What do you want” she spat, “Tell me” Her eyes danced over Root’s body as it writhed beneath her begging her for more. Root gazed into Shaw’s eyes, not wavering for a second, “Fuck me, Sameen. I want…” she stopped, “I need you to fuck me.” Shaw didn’t need any more prodding but was going to enjoy teasing little miss dominant over being such a little submissive later. 

Shaw kissed sloppily down Root’s body, pausing only to twirl her tongue over each nipple and dip her tongue into Root’s navel before reaching her true destination. She hovered over Root’s cunt, taking in the heady scent of her sex and marveling at how wet she was. She lowered onto all fours and dipped her tongue into Root’s pussy, tasting it slow with the whole of her tongue dragging along the outside. 

“Yes mmm, Sameeen” Root crooned and writhed. Shaw smirked, hot breathes tumbling from her directly onto Root’s sensitive sex. She allowed the tip of her tongue to slide up to find Root’s clit, which wasn’t hard because it was hot and throbbing. Shaw darted her tongue over Root’s clit earning an appreciate purr beneath her. She alternated between licking with the tip of her tongue and sucking the delicate bud full on into her mouth. 

Root’s ragged breathes were sporadic and it was all she could do not to come undone right there. “Sam” she gasped, “more. Mm plea-“ Her moans erupted into a scream when she was interrupted by the feeling of Sameen filling her aching wet pussy with three curled fingers aiming just right. Her eyes blew open and her body rose from the bed. Shaw sucked Root’s trembling clit between her lips and rubbed circles on her G spot with her fingers as Root rocked beneath her curses spilling from open lips. “Shaw I’m gonna…sam..een I..” and then she was gone, Root’s body slamming against the bed and shuddering violently as the sexiest sound Shaw had heard in her entire life erupted from Root’s throat. Shaw rode Root through her orgasm drawing it out of her, long, hard, and agonizingly slow as Root came again and again dowsing Shaw’s chin and fingers. When Root’s body finally stilled, Shaw rolled to the side and crawled so that she could look into her eyes. Those eyes, always toying with her, were sated and for once didn’t look like there were gears turning behind them. It was just Root, just crazy beautiful impulsive Root staring back at her like she was , well like she was Her. Root blinked a few times and worked to focus her eyes on Shaw’s, smiling like a lunatic. 

“Hey sweetie,” she murmured, gaze lidded. Shaw rolled her eyes and kissed Root softly, lingering for a moment knowing Root liked to taste herself on Shaw’s lips. Root sighed sleepily and curled into Shaw’s body. Shaw considered for a moment that maybe she should move, but well, she just didn’t want to. And maybe. Just maybe, that was okay.


End file.
